This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A procedure can be performed on any appropriate subject. For example, a procedure can be performed on a patient to position an implant in the patient. Though procedures can also include assembling any appropriate work piece or installing members into a work piece, such as an airframe, autoframe, etc. Regardless of the subject, generally the procedure can have a selected result that is efficacious. The efficacious result may be the desired or best result for the procedure.
A procedure on a human patient can be a surgical procedure performed to insert an implant, such as a pedicle screw. The pedicle screw can be placed in the patient according to appropriate techniques, such as an open procedure where a surgeon can view the procedure. Also, procedures can include hole drilling, screw placement, vessel stent placement, deep brain stimulation, etc.